


Past tense

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Past tense

Thursday rainstorms remember  
Your heartbeat against me that first time  
Pounding at your window where you looked  
At the park, where the trees whisper the things I didn't say

There's an arch that knows your name, who I waited quietly for  
A trainline where we moved so fast, and yet stayed so still  
A canal that turned a blind eye when we kissed  
And timeless paintings that saw us together

There's a bridge in moonlit fog  
Where I walked with you  
A room above whose corners whisper my emotions  
And a room below that holds forever the perfect tense

There are keyboards that know the secrets of our fingerprints  
Indelible moments on the riverbed of time

I want to write  
I was here  
Across your chest


End file.
